villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Customer Service
Customer Service (know in the 4Kids dub as Frontman or NME Salesguy) is the salesman and spokesperson of Nightmare Enterprises in the Kirby:Right Back At Ya! cartoon. He is the one who sells Monsters to his company´s customers and he has the most important role in the company besides ENeMEe, who is the leader. King Dedede always orders Monsters from him in order to get rid of Kirby, but the Monsters always fail, and since the Monsters are EXTREMELY overpriced, Dedede ends up building himself a really huge dept. Customer Service often refuses to send Dedede Monsters because he has not paid his bills. He ( or possibly ENeMEe) once sent a ghost to his castle to collect money from him in order to pay his dept. Personality In the orininal Japanese version, Customer Service is extremely polite, but despise that he never misses a chance to subtly insult his customers. However, in 4Kids´s dubbed version, he is a very brash and manipulative person, and his speech style is that of a stereotypical used car salesman. Also, he appears to have a good sense of humor, often using puns and other funny senstences when he speaks. Customer Service treats his boss, ENeMEe, with great respect and loyality. Appereance Customer Service is always seen in the monitor for the Monster trasporter in Dedede´s castle, so he is only seen from chest up. He appears to be a very tall person, but in the final episode it is revealed that he is, in fact, almost as short as Kirby. His facial features are very similiar to those of his boss, ENeMEe. His chin is large, he has black hair with green stripes, and always wears black framed, orange lensed sunglasses. But in the episode "Abusement Park", he red framed, blue lensed sunglasses for unknown reasons. The rest of his attire is always the same (except in the the episode "The Kirby Quiz", where he wears an orange kimono. It is not known what his eyes are like, since they are always obstructed by his sunglasses, but the rest of his face his highly expressive, especially the brows. He has a tendency to make gestures with his hands or straighten his sunglasses when he wishes to make a point of something important. Trivia *In the episode "Dedede´s Raw Deal" he was seen eating lunch when Dedede contacted him. However, in the final episode, "Fright To The Finish", it is revealed that empolyees of Nightmare Enterprises are not allowed to eat. *It is unknown how Customer Service has survived without eating. *In the last episode of the series, when ENeMEe's Fortress explodes, it is unknown if he survived the explosion. However, in the oringinal Japanese version, he could be heard screaming when the fortress exploded, so he most likely did not. *In the new Kirby game, Kirby Mass Attack, Customer Service makes a surprise appereance in Kirby SHUMP mode, along with his company´s logo. Category:Kirby Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Anime Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Aliens Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villians